Essensgelüste
by Mrs. Moony-Lupin
Summary: Der Titel sagt es eigentlich schon: es geht um Ginnys Essenswünsche während ihrer Schwangerschaft... Dürfte also ganz unterhaltsam sein : Viel Spaß! HG und RH
1. essen, essen, essen

Disclaimer: Wir kennen es doch alle, mir gehört nichts - außer vielleicht der Idee, die allerdings auch schon welche vor mir hatten !

Ein ganz großes Danke an meine Beta-Leserin Emilie! Und euch wünsch ich so viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich ihn beim Schreiben hatte!

**Essensgelüste**

„Harry!" Stille.

„Harry, wach auf!"

Ein unfreiwilliges Grummeln war zu vernehmen. „Gin, lass mich schlafen! Bitte!"

„Aber…Harry!", jetzt rüttelte sie an der Schulter. "Harry! Ich hab Hunger!"

„Oh nein! Gin, es ist…" – ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr – „noch nicht einmal drei Uhr morgens. Liebling, bitte, kannst du dir nicht was aus dem Kühlschrank holen?!"

„Aus dem Kühlschrank?" Ginny klang skeptisch.

„Ja, aus dem Kühlschrank! Das ist das große Muggelding, in dem wir unsere Lebensmittel kalt halten!"

„Aber, Harry, es ist deine – ", genervt und so gut wie wach unterbrach der schwarzhaarige Zauberer seine Frau: „Es ist meine Schuld, dass du dick wirst und solchen Hunger hast, ich weiß! Du hast mich oft genug daran erinnert… Also, auf was hast du Hunger, Schatz?"

Mühsam schälte er sich aus dem Bettzeug und tappte Richtung Tür.

„Am liebsten etwas Schokolade und saure Gurken und… ach, egal, bring einfach irgendetaws mit!"

Keine halbe Stunde später saß Ginny Potter neben ihrem Mann in dem gemütlichen Ehebett und hatte bereits zwei Tafeln bester Schweizer Schokolade, ein halbes Glas saurer Gurken und eine Schachtel Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen verputzt.

„Da wird einem ja richtig übel, wenn man dir beim Essen zu guckt, Gin!" Harry betrachtete seine Frau liebevoll von der Seite und konnte doch nicht leugnen, dass ihm die Kombination, die sie da gerade in sich hineinschaufelte, leichte Übelkeit verursachte.

Als sie dann endlich mit Essen fertig war, löschte er das Licht mit einem leisen „nox" und kuschelte sich an seine Frau. Seine Hand schob sich langsam unter ihr langes Schlafshirt, das einmal ihm gehört hatte, und streichelte zärtlich den leicht gerundeten Bauch.

Man konnte sie nicht wirklich als dick bezeichnen – auch wenn sie sich schon jetzt darüber aufregte und behauptete, sie passe schon bald nicht mehr durch die Türen ihrer Londoner Wohnung – und ansehen tat man ihr die Schwangerschaft unter dem Heilerkittel nur, wenn man sie genauer beobachtete.

/o/

Am nächsten Morgen – oder besser wenige Stunden später – trafen sie sich mit Ron und Hermine in der Winkelgasse zum Frühstücken.

„Hey, Kumpel, du siehst müde aus!", grinste Ron, „Hatte meine Schwester wieder eine Fressattacke?"

Harry grinste leidend zurück, verkniff sich jedoch jeglichen Kommentar, da Ginnys Ellenbogen in bedrohliche Nähe gerückt war.

_Na warte, Kumpel, wenn Hermine erst wieder so weit ist, wird dir das Lachen schon vergehen, _dachte er bei sich.

Als sie das französische Bistro von Fleur erreichten, rannte Ginny erst einmal auf die Toilette und bestellte sich danach gleich einen Frühstücksteller für zwei Personen, den sie natürlich alleine aufaß.

„Mon Dieu, Ginny, du isst ja wirklich viel! Ich dachte Bill 'ätte übertrieben.", ließ sich Fleurs beißender Kommentar vernehmen. Sie und Ginny hatten zwar Frieden geschlossen, ließen jedoch keine Gelegenheit aus, sich gegenseitig zu beleidigen.

Wenig später machten Ron und Harry sich in die Aurorenzentrale auf, Ginny apparierte ins Mungos und Hermine ging in den nächsten Buchladen, sie hatte da ein Buch gesehen, das sie unbedingt haben musste…

/o/

Für den Abend waren sie alle im Fuchsbau zum Abendessen eingeladen. Molly hatte wunderbar gekocht und auch die beiden ältesten Weasley – Söhne waren mit ihren Frauenund den insgesamt sechs Kindern anwesend.

„Dad, warum isst Tante Ginny so viel? Das ist ihr dritter Nachschlag!", fragte der kleine Antoine seinen Vater Bill.

Daraufhin wanderten die Augen aller am Tisch zu Ginny, die aufgrund dieser ungewollten Aufmerksamkeit leicht rot wurde.

„Tja, ähm… Tony, du weißt doch, dass sie sie ein Baby bekommt."

Als er den verständnislosen Blick seines 5-jährigen Sohnes sah, meinte Bill mit leiser, verschwörerischer Stimme zu ihm: „Erinnerst du dich daran, dass deine Mum, als sie mit Laurence schwanger war, auch so viel gegessen hat?"

Fleur schaute ihren Mann nach dieser nicht gerade sehr hilfreichen Bemerkung streng an und er fügte noch „na, weil sie doch für zwei essen musste", hinzu.

Das brachte sämtliche männliche Anwesende, die sowie so schon mit dem Lachen kämpfen mussten, - mit Ausnahme Arthurs, der sich erfolglos um einen unbeteiligten Gesichtsausdruckbemühte - so zum Lachen, dass sie buchstäblich auf dem Tisch lagen.

Sie hatten diese Phase schließlich alle schon durchgemacht und kannten den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage nur zu gut, hinzu kam die Erinnerung an die sonst so elfengleiche Fleur, wie sie eine ganze Packung Schokofrösche in sich hinein schaufelte.

So, mit diesem Bild von Fleur lasse ich euch jetzt alleine ! Danke fürs Lesen! Ich würde mich sehr über ein review freuen, sei es noch so klein - es ist überlebenswichtig!


	2. Junge oder Mädchen?

Disclaimer: Nichts ist meins!Weder Figuren noch sonst was, aber das wisst ihr ja alle 

A/N: Ich widme dieses Chap allen, die mir so fleißig zum ersten gereviewt haben!Danke, Leute!

Nur noch eine kleine Warnung an alle: ich denke dieses Chap ist ein wenig ernster als das erste! Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das Niveau halten konnte... Ich brauche also eure Meinung dazu :-)! Und jetzt: viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

**Junge oder Mädchen?**

„Ich denke, es wird ein Mädchen."

Es war der nächste Tag und Ron und Hermine waren mit ihrem 10 Monate alten Sohn Jeremy zu Harry und Ginny zum Mittagessen eingeladen.

„Ginny, das wäre wirklich toll, aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, du kannst das noch nicht wissen! Du warst bei keinem Muggelarzt!," gab Hermine zu Bedenken.

„Ich sage ja auch nicht, dass ich es weiß. Aber ich habe das so im Gefühl…"

„Hast du es im Gefühl oder hoffst du es nur?"

„Hermine, nur weil du kein Mädchen bekommen hast, heißt das nicht, dass ich auch keines bekommen kann!", gab die jüngere Hexe grimmig zurück.

„Gin", griff Harry nun beruhigend ein, er wollte nicht noch vor dem Essen einen Streit riskieren, „Hermine hat Recht. Wir wissen es nicht. Können wir gar nicht…"

Es legte sich eine unangenehme Stille über das Wohnzimmer, selbst Jeremy blieb ungewöhnlich still und sah mit großen Augen von einem zu andern. In diese Stille hinein knurrte plötzlich Rons Magen. Langsam schlich sich ein Lächeln auf die Gesichter der Erwachsenen.

„Lasst uns essen!", lenkte nun auch Ginny ein.

„Komm, Jeremy, wir helfen Tante Ginny in der Küche."

„Ach, Hermine, er ist ein Junge, er muss nicht in der Küche helfen!", protestierte Ron.

„Ronald, wer essen will, der muss auch helfen!", erwiederte Hermine und fügte an ihre Schwägerin gewandt hinzu: „Ich weiß warum du lieber ein Mädchen haben willst. Noch so ein fauler Mann im Haus ist nicht auszuhalten …"

„Was meinst du, Kumpel", grinste Ron Harry an, „Junge oder Mädchen?"

„Junge! Auf jeden Fall!", grinste der siegessicher zurück, "sie hat vorletzte Nacht alle Sorten von Bertie Botts Bohnen gegessen!"

„Wow, das hat sie noch nie gemacht!"

„Was hat wer noch nie gemacht, Schatz?", meldete Hermine sich aus der Küche wieder und setzte Ron seinen kleinen Sohn auf den Schoß.

„Ginny hat alle Sorten von Berties Bohnen gegessen!", petzte Ron auch prompt.

„Ginny, du warst die einzige, die mir beigestanden hat und keinen … eckligen Geschmack gegessen hat! Wie konntest du mir das nur antun?!", fuhr sie Ginny, die immer noch in der Küche war, schmunzelnd an.

„Aber, Mine, Ohrenschmalzgeschmack ist doch nicht eckelig…", gab Ron in dem gleichen schmunzelnden Tonfall zurück.

„Ron, du sollst mich doch nicht vereimern!"

Ron sah verdutzt zu seinem besten Freund und Schwager rüber „Häh? Hier ist doch gar kein Eimer…?"

„Das war in Muggel dafür, dass du sie nicht auf den Besen nehmen sollst", übersetzte der auch sogleich, „also, ehrlich, du solltest langsam mal die Muggelausdrücke beherrschen, ihr seid schließlich nicht erst seit gestern verheiratet!"

„Hey, wollten wir nicht essen?!", ließ sich Ginny aus dem Esszimmer vernehmen.

„Ich jedenfalls bin lange genug verheiratet, um zu wissen, wann ich mich beeilen sollte, um meiner Frau beim Durcheinanderessen verschiedenster, nicht zusammen passender Sachen zu zusehen!", fügte er noch hinzu und verschwandt im Esszimmer.

ooOoo

Einige Stunden später saßen Harry und Ginny auf der Couch und sahen ins Feuer ihres Kamins, in dem kurz vorher ihre Freunde verschwunden waren.

„Also, was meinst du? Junge oder Mädchen?", kam Ginny noch mal auf das Thema vom Nachmittag zurück. Es war ihr ein wenig unangenehm, wie das Gespräch geendet hatte. Ihr Vielfraß von Bruder hatte die Situation gerade noch mal gerettet…

„Junge", erwiderte Harry zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag.

„Du meinst Bertie Botts Bohnen…? Ich weiß nicht…"

„Ja und den Hackbraten bei deiner Mutter gestern und das ganze andere Fleisch, das du wegputzt wie ein Löwe", lachte er.

„Harry, vergiss nicht, das könnte auch nur ein Zeichen dafür sein, dass _sie _nach Gryffindor kommt. Schon vergessen, der Löwe ist das Wappentier von unserem Haus?!"

Doch Harry zog nur belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch: „Dass _er _nach Griffindor kommt, ist sowie so klar, wo sollte _er_ auch sonst hin?"

„Was würde dich denn davon überzeugen, dass es ein Mädchen wird?", fragt Ginny herausfordernd, ihr war die Betonung auf dem „er" nicht entgangen.

„Du meinst außer einem Ultraschallbild?"

„Ja"

„Hmm … wahrscheinlich Äpfel, Beeren und Honigbienen… oder so"

Nein, davon hatte sie in letzter Zeit gar nichts gegessen. Doch so leicht ließ sie sich den Quaffel nicht aus der Hand nehmen.

„Harry, du kannst doch nicht erkennen, was es wird, indem du mein Essen in männlich und weiblich interpretierst! So geht das nicht!", erwiderte sie leicht verärgert.

„Ach, nein? Aber dein Hoffnungs-Gefühl-Dings geht, ja?", schmunzelte er.

„Okay, okay, Mister, wie interpretierst du denn Schokolade?", grinste sie teuflisch.

„Ich würde sagen … ähm …" Und dann machte es klick bei ihm, „du meinst, du willst Schokolade?!"

„Ja, definitiv!Schokofrösche, bitte! Und Nasblutnougat ohne Nasbluteffekt!"

Diese köstlichkeit hatten die Zwillinge extra für die Familie hergestellt – Ginny hatte es nie oft gegessen…

„Also Nasblutnougat ist mädchenhaft, ja?"

„Warum nicht? Es ist ein Vorurteil, dass Jungs für solche Sachen wie Nasblutnougat und Kotzpastillen empfänglicher sind als Mädchen!"

„Mein Vater und Sirius hätten Nasblutnougat und Kotzpastillen geliebt und meine Mutter wahrscheinlich gehasst … Deine hasst es auf jeden Fall!", fachsimpelte Harry vor sich hin.

„Vielleicht … aber ich habe es auch gerne benutzt und falls du es nicht bemerkt hat: ich bin eine Frau!"

„Glaub mir, Gin, das habe ich bemerkt!", grinst er anzüglich.

„Ich finde, wir sollten Fred und George fragen, ob mehr Jungen oder Mädchen das Nougat und die Pastillen kaufen. Komm!" Und schon war sie unterwegs zum Kamin.

„Ginny, es ist doch gar nicht klar, ob man das Geschlecht an deinem Essverhalten ablesen kann! Ich würde lieber noch mal zum „Ich bin eine Frau"-Teil zurückkommen…", versuchte er sie aufzuhalten, „vielleicht hab ich doch was übersehen…"

Doch das war zwecklos, sie stand schon in den grünen Flammen, sprach „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" und war weg.

ooOoo

Harry stolperte nur kurz nach seiner Frau aus dem Kamin im Hinterzimmer von Fred und Georges Laden in der Winkelgasse, als er Ginny auch schon auf ihre Brüder und deren Frauen einreden hörte.

„Harry! Wenn sie mich nicht mit ihrem Federwichtfluch treffen könne, würde ich sagen, sie sei völlig übergeschnappt", wurde er von einem wild mit den Armen wedelnden Fred begrüßt, der mit seiner Gestik und Mimik selbst Lockhardt Konkurrenz machte.

„Und im Übrigen …", setzte er seine Begrüßungsrede fort„… sind wir"

George kam seinem Bruder zur Hilfe, zeigte auf sie beide und beendete den Satz : „der Meinung, dass es ein Junge wird!"

„Sind denn hier alle gegen mich?!", brauste Ginny auf.

„Nein, Ginny, aber die Jungs haben Recht", fiel jetzt Angelina ins Gespräch mit ein, „ nicht das mit dem Essen – das funktioniert nicht – aber die Chancen stehen gegen dich, ein Mädchen zu bkommen. Denk daran, du warst das erste Weasley-Mädchen seit über 100 Jahren ."

„Aber, Angelina, sie ist keine Weasley mehr. Sie ist jetzt eine Potter, nicht wahr?", mischte sich nun Georges Frau Alicia ein.

Sie wurde allerdings von der logisch denkenden Angelina unterbrochen : „Auch bei den Potters ist seit Ewigkeiten keine Tochter geboren worden!"

Ihre andere Schwägerin überhörend wandte Ginny sich wieder Alicia zu: „Danke, Leesh (A/N von der englisch ausgesprochenen Variante, also Alischia) , außerdem hat Bill ja auch eine Tochter!"

„Das könnte aber auch daon kommen, …", fing George an, seine kleine Schwester zu ärgern.

„… dass Fleur Velablut hat", machte Fred weiter.

„Und das ist ja bekanntlich sehr dominant!", endete Georg.

„Außerdem hat sie während der Schwangerschaft mit Laurence keine Schokofrösche – wie bei Antoine und Pierrick (A/N Bills zweitältester Sohn) – sondern wie besessen Kesselkuchen gegessen", half Fred noch ein wenig nach.

Nach dieser „gut überlegten" Antwort ließ Ginny sich geknickt auf einem Stuhl nieder und biss in ein Stück Nasblutnougat. Leider in das falsch Ende und bekam sofort Nasenbluten. Schnell stopfte sie sich das andere Ende auch noch in den Mund und säuberte dann mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabs ihren Umhang.

Sie seufzte resigniert auf.

„Junge also…?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na, was meint ihr? Junge oder Mädchen:-)

Und was sagt ihr zu der Fortsetzung im Allgemeine? Ich würde mich riesig über ein paar reviews freuen, wenn ich aus dem Urlaub wieder da bin!:-)Also, nehmt euch bitte die paar Sekunden und haut bitte ganz fleißig in die Tasten! Danke!


	3. Eine Frage wird beantwortet

3. Chapter

Disclaimer: Dürfte euch allen bekannt sein, dass alles J.K.R. gehört!

Hi! Dieses Chap widme ich allen, die mir zum 2.Chap gereviewt haben v.a. Mahared und S. die zu beiden Chaps gereviewt haben! Danke euch!

Ich hoffe, ihr seid nach diesem Chapter nicht allzu enttäuscht; ich hab diese Entscheidung schon beim Schreiben des ersten Chaps getroffen, also Sorry! Auch hoffe ich, dass euch das Folgende wenigsten ein bisschen gefällt!:-)

**Eine Frage wird beantwortet**

(einen guten Monat später)

Ginny und Harry waren gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Muggelarzt, als sie an einer Bäckerei vorbeikamen.

„Oh, Schatz, schau mal!" und schon war Ginny in dem Laden verschwunden und kam keine fünf Minuten später mit einer belegten Brezel wieder raus.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich wissen will, was genau da drauf , oder?", fragte Harry seine Frau schmunzelnd.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast!", tat Ginny beleidigt, „Erdnussbutter passt sehr gut zum Schafskäse!"

„Oh je, warum müssen manche Muggelbäckereien auch noch Aufstrich verkaufen?!"

ooOoo

Kurz darauf betrat das junge Ehepaar die Arztpraxis des Muggelarztes.

„Weißt du, Harry, vielleicht ist das doch keine so gute Idee! Ich meine, das Baby könnte möglicherweise irgendwelche Anzeichen für Magie zeigen und…"

„Hey, Gin, mach dir keine Sorgen! Bei Ron und Mine ist das letztes Jahr auch nicht passiert! Also,keine Panik auf der Titanik!"

„ Auf der was?"

„ Ach, nicht so wichtig…"

„ Mr. und Mrs. Potter , bitte", wurden sie von der Arzthelferin aufgerufen.

" Na los! Jetzt ist es sowie so zu spät!", meinte Harry aufmunternd und schob seine Frau durch die Tür ins Behandlungszimmer, wo er dem Arzt die Hand gab „Guten Tag"

„Guten Tag! Sie müssen Mrs. Potter sein", wandte er sich dann an Ginny, „ihre Schwägerin hatte mich angerufen und Sie beide angekündigt. Sie wollte anscheinend sicher sein, dass Sie sich hier blicken lassen." Er lächelte freundlich.

„Also, im wievielten Monat sind Sie denn?", fing er, nachdem er ihnen einen Stuhl angeboten hatte, auch schon mit dem Kreuzverhör – wie es Ginny vorkam – an.

„Im 4., glaub ich zu Mindesten", lächelte sie vage.

„Und wer ist der behandelnde Arzt gewesen bisher?"

Ginnys Lächeln wurde sehr verlegen und ihre Gesichtsfarbe machte langsam ihren Haaren Konkurrenz.

„Tja, wissen Sie… "

"Wir waren bisher bei keinem Arzt", sprang Harry schnell ein.

„Und warum sind Sie sich dann sicher, dass Sie schwanger sind?", fragte der Arzt zögernd

„Na ja, es gab Anzeichen…", antwortete Ginny ausweichend.

„Essensgelüste und so…", fügte ihr Mann hämisch hinzu. Von dem explodierenden Zauberstab beim Zauber und dem Heiler, der die Schwangerschaft im Mungos festgestellt hatte, musste er ja nun nicht wirklich etwas erfahren.

Die Arzt lächelte verstehend: „Ja, für den 4. Monat scheinen Sie recht füllig. Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch, aber viele Frauen essen in der ersten Zeit eine ganze Menge."

„Meistens ist das aber nicht unbedingt schmackhaft…", grummelte Harry, um die Stimmung nicht zu tief sinken zu lassen. Daraufhin lachten die anderen beiden auf.

Der Arzt fragte noch ein wenig weiter und wollte dann mit der Untersuchung anfangen. Das Ultraschallgerät war Ginny und Harry recht suspekt.

„Und, wollen Sie wissen, was es wird?"

„Ähm… Ich glaube schon…", antwortete Ginny unsicher.

„Zu Mindestens wenn es ein Junge wird", fügte Harry grinsend hinzu.

„Na dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Potter!", grinste der Doktor zurück.

„Sie meinen…?", fragte er nun schon fast siegesgewiss, „ein Junge?!"

Als er das zustimmende Nicken des Arztes sah, sprang Harry glücklich lachend auf.

„Heiliger Schnatz, Ginny, hast du gehört? Ein Junge!"

Ginny lächelte matt angesichts der Freude ihres Mannes, denn eigentlich hatte sie es gewusst. Auf ein Mädchen hatte sie gehofft, ja, aber tief drinnen hatte sie es gespürt, dass Harry Recht hatte. Na ja, vielleicht beim nächsten Mal…

ooOoo

Als die beiden wenig später aus der Arztpraxis herauskamen, beschlossen sie gleich zum Fuchsbau zu apparieren. Heute war das

monatliche Familienessen (A/N im ersten Chap war das letzte), auf das Molly Weasley so großen Wert legte, um für ihre Kinder und

Enkel nach Herzenslust zu kochen. Diesmal sollte es Tomaten-Tunfisch-Salat (Fleur wollte ihren Tunfisch-Salat ohne Tunfisch, Ginny

hingegen noch mit Karamellsoße), dann die verschiedensten Sorten von Fisch und Huhn und zum Nachtisch Mollys selbstgemachte, von

allen vergötterte Schokofroschtorte geben.

Als Harry und Ginny in die Küche traten, wurden sie beide von Molly in eine ihrer Knochenbrechenden Umarmungen gezogen.

„Mum, das Baby!", würgte die junge Frau hervor, um aus der Umarmung ihrer Mutter loszukommen.

„Oh ja, natürlich, Schätzchen…", murmelte die ältere Frau und setzte ihre Wuselei durch die Küche fort.

„Also, was gibt es neues?", rief sie über das Geklapper der ganzen Töpfe und Pfannen ihrer Tochter und deren Mann zu.

„Na ja, Mum, weißt du… wir waren bei einem Muggelarzt…", setzte Ginny vorsichtig an – ihre Mutter war auf Grund ihres Mannes allen Muggeldingen gegenüber eher skeptisch eingestellt – und griff nach einem Mandelkeks.

„Oh, wirklich?", kam hingegen eine aufgeregte Frauenstimme aus dem Flur – kaum eine Sekunde später stürmte Hermine in die Küche und umarmte Ginny, Harry und ihre Schwiegermutter.

Ron folgte langsamer mit seinem Sohn auf dem Arm.

„Diese riesigen Dinger können einem ganz schön Angst einjagen, nicht wahr, Ginny?", wandte er sich an seine kleine Schwester.

„Wem sagst du das?", fragte Ginny zurück.

„Diese Elektridingsda und so…", fuhr Ron fort.

„Ach, das ist doch jetzt egal! Und übrigens heißt das Elektrizität, Ron!", sagte Hermine mit einem Seitenblick auf ihren Mann, „Was ist

herausgekommen?", wandte sie sich wieder an ihre Schwägerin. Doch eigentlich war die Frage überflüssig, wenn man in Harrys Honig-

Kuchen-Pferde-Grinse-Gesicht sah.

„Ein Junge", antwortete Ginny trotzdem und wurde so gleich von Hermine in eine liebevolle Umarmung gezogen. Durch das Lachen ihres

Bruders, der Harry lautstark beglückwünschte, hörte sie Hermine aufmunternd flüstern: „Solange er gesund ist… vielleicht beim nächsten

Mal, hmm…"

ooOoo

Nachdem sich die Aufregung ein wenig gelegt hatte und der Rest des Weasley-Clans eingetroffen war, quetschten sich alle an den nun zu klein werdenden Tisch im Garten und begannen zu essen.

Der Hauptgang wurde selbst von Ginny ohne Extrawünsche in Bezug auf Soßen oder andere Beilagen ganz „normal" verspeist, Bei der

Schokofroschtorte sah das allerdings anders aus; da konnte sich die jüngste Hexe nun doch nicht zusammenreißen und holte

sich Erdbeermarmelade aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Mon Dieu… !", seufzte Fleur augenverdrehend, kümmerte sich dann aber doch wieder u ihre kleine Tochter Laurence. Ginnys

Schwägerin war zwar selbst dreimal schwanger gewesen und hatte die unmöglichsten Dinge gemixt gegessen, hatte dies allerdings

schnellst möglich wieder verdrängt.

Aber Ginny war das im Augenblick völlig egal. Sie aß mit größtem Genuss ihr zweites Stück Torte und quatschte munter mit Angelina und

Alicia über Quidditsch. Deren Söhne tobten wild kreischend, ihr Filibusterfeuerwerk schwenkend mit ihren Cousins herum. Bald würde

ihr Sohn auch mit seinen älteren Cousins herumtollen und sie in den Wahnsinn treiben. Sie ließ ihren Blick von den spielenden Kindern zu

deren Vätern wandern, bei denen auch Harry stand. Der schaute im fast selben Moment auf und sah ihr in die Augen. Ein wohliges

Kribbeln ging durch ihren Körper, als er ihr lächelnd mit seinem Butterbier zu prostete. Sie erwiderte diese Geste mit ihrer mit Torte und

Marmelade beladenen Gabel, woraufhin er amüsiert grinste.

ooOoo

Abends lagen Harry und Ginny in ihrem Bett und hingen jeder für sich ihren Gedanken nach. Plötzlich fing Harry an zu sprechen:

„Bist du sehr traurig, dass es kein Mädchen wird?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht…"

„Aber?"

„Na ja, ich hätte einfach gerne ein Mädchen gehabt…"

„Es tut mir Leid!"

„Ach, was, es ist ja nicht deine Schuld... Vielleicht klappt es ja beim nächsten Mal…"

„Du willst noch mehr?", grinste Harry fragend.

„Harry, ich bin mit sechs Brüdern aufgewachsen, natürlich will ich mehrere Kinder – im Notfall auch Jungen, solange sie gesund sind!", lachte Ginny, "obwohl mir Mädchen lieber wären!"

„Tja, mal schauen, was ich tun kann…"

:-)

Und, was sagt ihr? Reviewt,bitte!!!


	4. Keine Extrawünsche?

Disclaimer: Nichts meins! heul

Ich widme dieses Chap den 4 Leuten, die mir trotz Enttäuschung über meine Entscheidung ein review geschickt haben, wofür ich ihnen unheimlich dankbar bin!!!

Danken möchte ich an dieser Stelle meiner Betha-Leserin, die wieder einen grandiosen Job gemacht hat, und der erwähnten Band, die mir für dieses Chap ihren Namen geliehen hat! Danke!

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen, vergesst nicht zu reviewn!!!

**Keine Extrawünsche?**

Langsam tauchte Ginny Potter aus den Tiefen ihres Schlafes wieder an der Oberfläche des Bewusstseins auf. Sie spürte schwache Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut, die Sonne musste wohl gerade aufgehen, da hörte eine leise Stimme neben sich.

„Na, mein Sohn, was möchtest du haben? Einen Quaffel oder einen Schnatz?"

„Harry, was genau wird das?", kicherte Ginny schlaftrunken. Ihr Mann lag doch wirklich auf seine Arme gestützt und redete mit der Rundung ihres Bauches.

„Ich diskutiere gerade mit meinem Sohn über die Vorteile der Sucherposition gegenüber der Jägerposition", antwortete der schwarzhaarige Zauberer möglichst emotionslos und nur mühsam ein Lächeln unterdrückend.

„Oh, du bist wohl sehr von dir, deinen Genen und deiner Quidditschposition überzeugt, was, Mr. Potter?!", zog Ginny ihren Mann gutmütig auf.

„Na aber, Mrs. Potter, ich bin schließlich der Held der Zaubererwelt!", lachte Harry nun doch.

„Und so bescheiden!", stimmte sie nun auch in das Lachen mit ein, „verzeih, aber das ist auch mein Sohn und er könnte genau so gut Jäger werden!"

„Davon träumst du doch! Mein Vater hat für Gryffindor als Sucher gespielt, ich habe als Sucher für Gryffindor gespielt und mein Sohn wird auch als Sucher für Gryffindor spielen!", er sah seine Frau mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen an. Die konnte bei so viel männlicher Überheblichkeit nur die Augen verdrehen. Das Geplänkel zwischen dem jungen Ehepaar erfüllte noch einige Zeit den Raum.

„Ich glaube, ich kriege langsam Hunger, Schatz", lächelte Ginny dann irgendwann zuckersüß. Daraufhin musste Harry auch grinsen.

„Na klar, Süße, was magst du frühstücken? Ich glaube 6:30 ist spät genug für Rühreier mit Schinken…?"

„Ja, ich denke, das hört sich ganz gut an. Ich gehe schnell duschen, du machst Frühstück und danach gehen wir gemeinsam shoppen!"

„Häh…?", jetzt sah Harry ziemlich verwirrt aus, „keine Extrawünsche? Und… shoppen? Du gehst nicht gerne shoppen!" Und ich auch nicht, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Nein, keine Extrawünsche! Obwohl… ein paar Muggel-Gummibärchen wären nicht zu verachten! Und ja, danach gehen wir in die Winkelgasse Babysachen shoppen! Und jetzt los!", sagte Ginny bestimmt.

„Seit wann haben die in der Winkelgasse Babysachen?", hörte sie den Held der Zaubererwelt noch fragend murmeln, als er aus dem Zimmer ging.

ooOoo

Nach einem üppigen Frühstück (Ginnys war jedoch um einiges üppiger als Harrys aufgefallen) flohten die beiden in den Tropfenden

Kessel und betraten von dort die Winkelgasse. Sie wollten den Weasley-Twins einen Besuch abstatten, platzten dabei allerdings in eine

heftige Diskussion darüber, ob Fred und Angelina nicht ganz nach Hogsmeade zu dem bald öffnenden Laden ziehen sollten, da die zwei

noch mit ihren Zwillingssöhnen in der Wohnung über dem Scherzartikelladen wohnten – im Gegensatz zu George und Alicia, die mit ihren

Zwillingen schon nach ihrer Hochzeit in ein Haus in der Winkelgasse und unmittelbaren Nähe zu dem schon bestehenden Laden gezogen

waren.

Harry und Ginny verließen eben jenen Laden beinahe fluchtartig und schlenderten, kaum dass sie auf der Straße angekommen waren, zu

Florish& Blotts, dem Buchladen, hinüber, wo Ginny auch gleich auf die Ecke mit dem Kinderbüchern mit den sich bewegenden Bildern

zusteuerte.

„Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass es hier Kinderbücher gibt", staunte Harry angesichts der großen Auswahl, die sich ihm hier bot.

„Du warst halt nie länger hier drinnen als um deine Schulbücher zu kaufen", erklärte Ginny, setzte aber noch völlig zusammenhangslos

„Hast du einen Schokofrosch dabei?" hinzu. Anstatt jedoch zu antworten zog er nur die Augenbrauen hoch und ein Buch mit Gute-

Nacht-Geschichten über sprechende Besen und Quaffel aus dem Regal. Seine Frau hatte den Wink verstanden und kramte in ihrer

eigenen Tasche, fand allerdings auch nichts nur im Entferntesten essbares.

„Harry, ich glaube, wir müssen wohl doch noch mal zu meinen Brüdern. Sie sind hier die einzigen, deren Süßigkeiten man essen kann."

„Du meinst, wenn man zur Familie gehört oder in deiner Verfassung ist. Denn sonst könnte ich dich danach gleich ins Mungos

apparieren…", meinte Harry. Und doch bezahlte er ohne weiteres die Bücher, die Ginny ausgesucht hatte, und sie gingen zurück Richtung

Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze´, um Ginny nicht explodierende Schokofrösche, bei denen man sich bei Fred und George nicht

immer sicher sein konnte, und Nasblutnougat ohne Nasbluteffekt zu besorgen.

Bis sie den Laden erreichten, dauerte es allerdings doch noch eine Weile, da sie unbedingt vorher noch in Qualität für Quidditsch´

reinwollten, als sie den neusten Besen aus der Reihe der ehemaligen drei Gryffindor-Jägerinnen sahen.

„Oh, Harry, der wäre perfekt für mich. Schade, dass ich nicht mehr regelmäßig jage…"

„Wenn du damals das Angebot der Chudley Canons angenommen hättest, wärest du bis vor deiner Schwangerschaft noch regelmäßig geflogen…"

„Ach, du weißt doch, dass das Ron nicht verkraftet hätte. Die Canons waren schon immer sein Lieblingsteam und wenn ich und nicht er da mitgeflogen wäre… nein! Das wäre nicht gut gegangen!"

„Ja, ich weiß, wie schwer das damals für ihn war, als du das Angebot bekommen hattest und er seines gerade ablehnen musste. Das war

sehr nobel von dir auch abzulehnen! Ich habe dich seitdem immer wieder dafür bewundert!", antwortete Harry liebvoll. Sie mussten beide

ganz automatisch daran denken, was damals passiert war: Ron war im Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser schwer am Bein

verletzt worden und konnte seither nicht mehr wettkampfmäßig fliegen. Er hatte dann aufgrund seiner Erfahrungen mit der dunklen Magie

die Aurorenlaufbahn eingeschlagen – wie Harry - und bildete jetzt die Hogwartsabsolwenten zu vollwertigen Auroren aus. Allerdings war

dieser Beruf nicht mehr so begehrt wie zu Zeiten. In denen Voldemort noch lebte.

„Ich bin unendlich froh, dass wir all das hinter uns haben! Lass uns nicht mehr daran denken, jetzt kommen die guten Zeiten! Was hältst

du von einem verfrühten Mittagessen bei Fleur (A/N siehe erstes Chap :-)), um die schlechten Gedanken zu vertreiben?"

Da musste auch Harry lachen, Ginny war einfach nicht vom Essen abzuhalten. Sie wusste, dass ihn die Gedanken an früher immer noch

manchmal traurig machten, aber jetzt wollte er sie abschütteln und bot Ginny grinsend den Arm.

„Weißt du, vielleicht kriegst du den Besen, wenn du meinen Sohn sicher und gesund auf die Welt gebracht hast", provozierte er sie.

„Hah, das bin ich also für dich: eine Frau, die bloß deine Kinder auf die Welt bringt?! Eine Frechheit, ein bodenlose Frechheit! Weißt _du_

das?", sprang Ginny auch so gleich darauf an.

„Du hast zuerst von Kind_ern_ geredet, erinnerst du dich?", grinste er zurück.

„Harry James Potter! Ich bin erzürnt", erzürnt war sie wirklich, gleichzeitig musste sich die junge Frau aber auch ein Grinsen verkneifen,

„Schon die Muggel sagten: Hinter jedem starken Mann steht eine starke Frau´! Nimm dir das mal zu Herzen und beginn jetzt keine

Grundsatzdiskussion!" , fügte sie noch hinzu.

Wenn er nun anfinge zu grinsen, dann könnte sie sich ein Lachen auch nicht länger verkneifen. Und Harry, der seine Frau natürlich kannte, begann wie auf ein Stichwort hin wie ein Idiot zu grinsen.

Sie erreichten Fleurs Bistro, als ihnen schon die Lachtränen die Wangen hinunter liefen und Ginny konnte nur am Sich-Tot-Lachen

gehindert werden, indem Fleur – missbilligen dreinschauend - ihr ein Erdnussbutter-Marmeladen-Croissant vor die Nase stellte. Als dann

Fleurs und Bills zweitältester Sohn Pierrick zu seinem Onkel Harry auf den Schoß kletterte und fragte, was denn so lustig gewesen sei,

konnte weder Harry noch Ginny eine plausible Antwort darauf geben. Es war einfach eine Sache zwischen ihnen beiden, über die sie

schon seit Ewigkeiten lachen konnten.

ooOoo

Keine zwei Stunden später betraten sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag den Laden der Weasley-Twins – und atmeten erleichtert auf, als sie keine laute Auseinandersetzung hörten. Da ertönte jedoch etwas völlig anderes und unerwartetes…

„Ist toll, oder?", grinste ihnen George Weasley auch schon entgegen.

„ Das ist der neue Radiosender der Zaubererwelt", erklärte Fred.

„Lees Erfindung!", ergänzte George. Na klar, nicht dass jemand anderes auf so eine Idee kommen könnte, dachte Harry sarkastisch.

„ Es scheint ganz gut zu laufen…", ließ sich auch Fred schon wieder vernehmen.

„Die Musik hab ich aber schon mal irgendwo gehört…", meinte Ginny und griff sich von unter der Theke einen Schokofrosch.

„Ja, ich auch. Vielleicht im Muggelradio… Kann das sein?", wandte sich Harry an seine Schwager.

„Ja, kann es", antwortete Fred.

„'Saving Scarlett' ist in der Muggelmusikbranche ganz oben mit dabei! Obwohl sie eigentlich keine Muggel sind", ergänzte George.

„Ihre Magie verzaubert die Muggel und sie haben keine Ahnung wieso…", erklärte Fred grinsend.

„Ich find sie jedenfalls auch zauberhaft!", stellte Ginny lächend fest und kaute genüsslich auf einem nicht explodierenden Gummibesen herum.

„Lass das bloß nicht Hermine hören! Sie ist vorhin völlig ausgerastet, hat irgendetwas von der Name macht überhaupt keinen Sinn´ und SS war die Abkürzung der … der…´ ach, keine Ahnung von irgendeinem geisteskranken Muggel halt, erzählt…"

Bevor sie noch weiter überlegen konnte, welchen geisteskranken Muggel´ Hermine wohl gemeint haben könnte, kamen Alicia, Angelina

und Katie Wood (A/N sie hat Oliver geheiratet :-)) fröhlich plaudernd durch die Ladentür. Sie umarmten Ginny und Harry kurz, als ihre

Schwägerin ihnen auch schon zu ihrem neuen Meisterwerk, dem Besen, den sie gerade im Schaufenster gesehen hatten, gratulierte.

„Er gefällt dir also", stellte Katie erleichtert lächelnd fest, „da bin ich aber froh! Wir haben ihn nämlich für dich konstruiert!"

„Was, wirklich?", fragte Ginny fassungslos.

„Ja, wir haben schon seit Ewigkeiten an ihm gesessen, wir wollten dir eine Freude machen, weil du und Harry so tolle Kindersitter in der ganzen Zeit wart!", sagte Alicia.

„Oh, aber das wäre doch absolut nicht nötig gewesen!", protestierte Ginny schwach und überwältigt.

„Es hatte auch etwas eigennütziges an sich", setzte Angelina grinsend hinzu, „ein Besen, auf dem _Ginny Potter_ steht, lässt sich besser verkaufen als einer, auf dem _Hermine Weasley_ steht!"

Nachdem sie noch eine Weile weiter gescherzt hatten und Ginny sich einen „kleinen" Vorrat an Schokofröschen, Gummibesen und

Nougat angelegt hatte, verließen sie „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" in Richtung „Madame Malkins".

Als sie dort ankamen, wurden sie gleich wieder von den Klängen von Saving Scarlett´ beschallt.

„Wow, Lee und sein Radiosender scheinen ja wirklich ganz schön eingeschlagen zu haben!", stellte Harry fest.

„Ja, scheint so. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob mir das so gefällt…", meinte Ginny zweifelnd.

„Warum nicht? Eben fandest du die Band doch noch ganz gut?!"

„Es liegt nicht an der Band, es ist mehr so, dass ich das Gefühl habe, wir würden immer mehr vermuggeln … "

Da kam allerdings schon Madame Malkins höchst persönlich zu ihnen hinüber gewuselt, um sie zu beraten.

„Meine Frau braucht eine Umstands-Robe", erwiderte Harry auf die Frage, was denn gewünscht sei.

„Eine Umstands-Robe?", wiederholte Ginny verblüfft.

„Ja, das tragen zumindest alle schwangeren Muggelfrauen."

„Harry, worüber hatten wir gerade gesprochen?! Ich brauche keine Muggel-Umstands-Robe! Meine anderen Roben reichen völlig aus; sie sind weit genug!", empörte sich die junge Hexe.

Und doch musste sie ihrem Mann wenigstens teilweise Recht geben, da sie an diesem Tag ein doch eher engeres Modell gewählt hatte,

bei dem man die Schwangerschaft ohne Probleme sehen konnte. Ginny sah Harrys skeptischen Blick und in dem Moment erkannte sie,

dass sie hier wohl nur mit Schwangerschafts-Robe raus kam.

„Aber danach kaufe ich etwas für unser Baby!"

„Bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an!", lächelte Harry triumphierend.

Gute zwanzig Stoffe und 16 Roben später hatte Ginny sich für eine Caramellfarbende und eine grüne Robe entschieden. Im Gegensatz zu

ihrem Mann, der schon mehr als nur gelangweilt war, machte sie sich nun begeistert daran, für ihren Sohn ein paar Umhänge auszusuchen.

Es gab ja so viel Auswahl… als Harry seine Frau, die für mehrere Minuten in den großen Stoffbergen verschwunden war, wieder sah,

hielt sie Stoffe mit fliegenden Besen, Quaffel, Schnatzen und Klatschern sowie mit Trollen, Gnomen, Zentauren und Hippogreifen im Arm.

Als sie den Laden völlig erschöpft mit mehreren Babyumhängen Richtung Tropfenden Kessel verließen, hatte Madame Malkins Aufträge

für sowohl mitwachsende Babyumhänge als auch für Decken und Kopfkissen.

„Ich glaube, das müssen wir mal wieder machen!", sagte Ginny Potter zu ihrem Mann, als sie wieder in ihrer Wohnung angekommen waren.

„Glaubst du, ja…?", war nur die müde Antwort Harrys, der ohne Abendessen auf der Couch einschlief.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was dich so geschafft hat", flüsterte Ginny leise glucksend.

:-)

Und, wie hat es euch gefallen?

Wenn ihr ein review schreibt, sagt mir doch gleich mal, ob Ginny und Harry nach Godrics Hollow oder in den Grimauld Platz ziehen sollen, ja?! Und ob ihr Interesse an einer Fortsetzung habt, in der ich meine Entscheidung wieder gut zu machen versuche?!


	5. Überraschungen od Die Zahl Drei

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts! Leider…

Wir befinden uns langsam auf der Zielgeraden mit dieser ff und ich muss gestehen, dass die Essensgelüste nicht mehr so stark vorhanden sind wie am Anfang; lasst euch bitte weder davon noch von dem komischen Anfang abschrecken!!! Viel Spaß!!!

Ein riesiges Danke an alle meine reviewr vom letzten Chap, euch ist dieses gewidmet!!!

**Überraschungen** oder **Die Zahl drei**

Die Blumen wiegten sich sachte im lauen Wind, der leicht über die grüne Sommerwiese wehte. Grashalme strichen ihr sanft um die Beine

und Füße. Ginny Potter strich eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Lächelnd sah sie auf ihren fünfjährigen Sohn hinunter, der neben ihr

lief. Er fasste, ebenfalls lächelnd, nach ihrer Hand.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Mommy!"

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Jamie!" (A/N als Abkürzung für den Namen James)

Plötzlich drang lautes Lachen an ihr Ohr. Von weitem konnte sie zwei rabenschwarze und einen feuerroten sich bewegende Punkte

erkennen. ‚Meine Familie', dachte Ginny glücklich. Langsam bewegten sich die beiden auf das gerade aufgetauchte Wäldchen zu. Als sie

zwischen die Bäume traten, streifte ein blätterbehangender Ast Ginnys Wange. Doch nachdem sie ihn beiseite geschoben hatte, kam das

kitzelnde Gesträuch wieder an ihre Wange. Sie knurrte unwillig, jedoch wollte es sich nicht vertreiben lassen. Langsam wurde sie

ungehalten; der Wind flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

„Ginny, Schatz, wach auf!", flüsterte es wiederholt.

Der Geruch eines frischen Croissant holte sie nun endgültig aus ihrem – wie sie sich später eingestehen musste – Traum.

„Morgen! Na, gut geschlafen?", grinste ihr Mann, der schon putzmunter war.

Sie grinste träge und verschlafen zurück: „Morgen!"

„Hunger? Ich habe gerade beim Muggelbäcker Brötchen und Croissants geholt."

„Da fragst du noch?!", strahlte sie fast hellwach zurück.

Nachdem Harry seiner Frau das gewünschte Croissants gereicht hatte, beobachtete er sie lächelnd.

„Was?", flappte sie grinsend.

„Oh, Schatz, du bist nur so unglaublich schön!"

„Und du spinnst!" Doch trotzdem nahmen ihre Wangen einen leichten Hauch von rot angesichts dieses Kompliments an.

„Und _du_ weißt, dass ich recht habe! Nun aber los! Letzten Sonntag hast du bestimmt, was wir machen, diesen bestimme ich!", meinte er drängend, um jeder Diskussion, die unweigerlich auf ein Kompliment folgen würde, zu unterbinden.

„Was haben wir denn vor?", erkundigte Ginny sich neugierig.

„Das wirst du schon sehen", Harry liebte es, sie zappeln zu lassen.

„Oh, Harry, sag schon!" Kurzzeitig hatte sie sogar das Frühstück vergessen – aber nur kurzzeitig. Dann wanderte auch der Rest des Croissants in ihren Mund.

„Nein, erst _nach _dem Frühstück!", grinste er.

ooOoo

„Also, du weißt doch noch, dass wir vor kurzem darüber gesprochen hatten, dass unsere Wohnung vielleicht bald zu klein sein könnte?!"

Harry hatte Ginny die Augen verbunden und war mit ihr irgendwohin appariert. Ginny hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wo sie jetzt war. Doch antwortete sie ohne zu zögern drängelnd: „Ja, natürlich weiß ich das noch! Jetzt lass den Hippogreif von den Fesseln!"

„Na gut, ich hab eine kleine Überraschung für dich – zum Hochzeitstag!"

„Harry, der ist erst in drei Monaten!"

„Siehst du, wir sind seit 9 Monaten verheiratet!", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer gelassen. Doch er musste das Gesicht seiner Frau nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass es ein einziges Fragezeichen war.

„Ich habe noch nie verstanden, warum man ein dreimonatiges Jubiläum feiert –", begann er zu erklären.

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?", fiel Ginny ihm genervt ins Wort, sie wollte ihre Überraschung jetzt sofort haben – und danach eine

Kleinigkeit zu essen… Doch Harry ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Ginny hatte sogar das Gefühl, er mache es extra so langatmig, um

sie zu ärgern. Endlich fuhr er gelassen fort: „Und da ich unser erstes dreimonatiges Jubiläum verpasst habe (A/N das war die Zeit, in der

sie wegen Voldemort getrennt waren) und bei dem nächsten dreimonatigen nicht wusste, dass man es überhaupt feiert –", Ginny stampfte

ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf, „und bei unserem dreimonatigen Hochzeitstag nicht da war", sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an diesen Tag, sie

hatte herausgefunden, dass sie im zweiten Monat schwanger war und wollte es Harry sagen, der war allerdings bei einem kleineren

Einsatz im Ministerium aufgehalten worden und kam nicht, „ dachte ich mir, wir könnten doch den _3_. dreimonatigen Hochzeitstag feiern!"

„Du weißt schon, dass das irgendwie unlogisch ist, oder?!", meinte Ginny skeptisch.

„Nein, nein, denk noch mal drüber nach, es ist völlig logisch!"

„Ja… Nein, immer noch nicht logischer!"

Harry runzelte angesichts der Uneinsichtigkeit seiner Frau die Stirn. Aber Ginny, die schon das Gefühl bekam, hier ewig stehen zu

müssen, sagte huldvoll und gleichzeitig neckend zu ihrem Mann: „Allerdings bin ich gewillt, dein Geschenk trotzdem anzunehmen – wenn

du noch einen Schokofrosch drauflegst! Nur nimm mir endlich diese blöde Augenbinde ab!, setzte sie quengelnd hinter her. Das brachte

Harry aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Na schön! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir – auch ohne Schokofrosch!"

Als ihr das Tuch von den Augen genommen wurde, dachte Ginny erst, sie träume: Sie standen vor einem weißen Gartenzaun und

schauten auf das bezauberndste Haus, das Ginny je gesehen hatte.

Anders als der Fuchsbau, in dem sie aufgewachsen war und den sie natürlich liebte, war dieses Haus perfekt gerade mit seinen drei

Geschossen und hatte – so normal das vielleicht sein mochte – rechte Winkel. Stieg man die Stufen zum Haus empor, kam man auf eine

wunderschöne weißgestrichene Veranda mit einer Hollywoodschaukel. Das Blaugekachelte Dach schimmerte im Sonnenlicht.

„Wow!", war das Einzige, was sie herausbrachte.

„Es gefällt die also?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll nach.

„Soll das ein Scherz sein?! Ich liebe es!"

Und das stimmte auch, er konnte es in ihren Augen sehen, als sie sich zu ihm herumdrehte.

„Lass uns reingehen, ja?!", sagte sie ganz aufgeregt, „das dürfen wir doch, oder?"

„Es gehört doch uns! Natürlich dürfen wir reingehen! Wie willst du denn sonst darin wohnen?", lachte der junge Mann.

Für Mrs.Gobbles, die gerade aus dem Haus auf dem angrenzenden Grundstück trat, sah das junge Paar, das sein neues Haus betrat,

ganz normal aus; nie wäre sie darauf gekommen, dass die merkwürdigen Ereignisse, die von diesem Tag an in Godrics Hollow passieren

sollten, etwas mit diesen freundlich wirkenden Menschen zu tun haben könnte. Allerdings erinnerten sie die beiden an jemanden. ‚Die

Potters', dachte sie. Die alte Frau wohnte schon ihr ganzes Leben lang in Godrics Hollow und war damals mit ihnen befreundet gewesen,

doch warum die beiden dann so plötzlich nicht mehr da gewesen waren, wusste sie nicht.

ooOoo

Ginny Potter war den ganzen Nachmittag über durch ihr neues Zuhause gelaufen und hatte sich an allem erfreut, was sie entdeckte. Im

Erdgeschoss befanden sich neben einer schönen Küche sowohl ein geräumiges Esszimmer als auch ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer. In der

Etage darüber waren ein großes Bad sowie drei weitere Räume, für die auch Harry keine Erklärung hatte, als „Die waren auf dem

Bauplan, der im Verließ meiner Eltern herumflog", Ginny wusste, dass er alles so aufbauen wollte, wie seine Eltern es geplant hatten, „wir

könnten daraus Kinderzimmer machen!", meinte er schelmisch grinsend. Doch das riesige Dachgeschoss, das selbst noch einen

Dachboden hatte, gefiel ihr noch am besten. Hier hatte Harry ein großes Himmelbett hingestellt. Dieser- und der angrenzende etwas

kleinere sowie das Bad auf dieser Etage – war der bisher einzige Raum, der vollständig eingerichtet worden war.

ooOoo

„Ginny", rief Harry von unten, „deine Eltern sind da!"

Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er ihr eröffnet, dass sich ihre Eltern für den Abend eingeladen hatten. Ginny seufzte. Molly sollte zwar ein

wenig Essen mitbringen, doch war ihr nicht nach deren knochenbrecherischen Umarmung und dem wahrscheinlichen Interesse auf jedes

Detail im Haus.

Als sie nun langsam jede Stufe ihrer neuen Treppe genießend unten im Wohnzimmer ankam, bot sich ihr ein doch eher unerwarteter

Anblick: ihre Eltern kämpften mit einem großen unhandlichen Paket, das beide überragte.

„Hallo, mein Schatz", begrüßte Molly Weasley ihre Jüngste auch gleich knochenbrecherisch umarmend und gleichzeitig auf den Sieben-Monatsbauch aufpassend (A/N Sorry, ich weiß, dass meine Rechnung nicht ganz aufgeht…) , „wir haben dir etwas mitgebracht!"

„Was ist es?", trotz ihrer Erschöpfung wurde Ginny jetzt neugierig. Vielleicht war etwas Essbares da mit drin.

„Wir dachten, es könnte dir vielleicht hilfreich sein", meldete sich Arthur nun zu Wort.

„Es gehört einfach zum Haushalt einer gut organisierten Hexe!", mischte sich Molly noch mal ein, „allerdings bin ich mir nicht ganz sichre, ob es mir gelungen ist…"

Unsicher sah sie ihren Mann an, doch der lächelte nur beruhigend.

Neugierig fing Ginny an das Papier von dem unförmigen Paket zu entfernen. Darunter kam eine Uhr mit sechs Zeigern hervor. Wenn man

jedoch genau hinsah, bemerkte man, dass es gar keine richtige Uhr war. Auf drei der Zeiger war der Name von Harry, Ginny und „Baby-

Potter" und anstatt der Zahlen waren Dinge wie „zu Hause", „bei der Arbeit", „in tödlicher Gefahr" und „unterwegs" geschrieben.

„Mum, das ist ja eine Zaubereruhr! So eine wie deine! Danke!" Ginny fiel ihrer Mutter jauchzend um den Hals.

Währenddessen nahm Harry die Uhr näher unter die Lupe.

„Ich glaub, ich weiß, was du eben meintest", sagte er zu seiner Schwiegermutter, „es gibt drei nutzbare Zeiger, aber auf den anderen dreien ist nichts…"

Stirnrunzelnd sah er zu seinem Schwiegervater, der allerdings nur geheimnisvoll lächelte. Und Harry begann zu verstehen…

ooOoo

Als Ginny sich an diesem Abend zum ersten Mal in ihrem neuen Bett in ihrem neuen Haus an ihren alten Ehemann schlafen legte, noch

vollgestopft mit Pasteten, Schokofröschen und Erdbeerjogurt à la Molly Weasley, dachte sie, sie sei in diesem Moment die glücklichste

Hexe auf der Welt. Auch wenn sie noch Lust auf ein Schoko-Eclair hatte…

:-)

Und wie gefällt es euch?

Nehmt euch die Zeit und schreibt mir ein review, BITTE!!!

Mich interessiert eure Meinung und Kritik und alles was euch hierzu einfällt!!!


	6. James

Disclaimer: Wie immer, mir gehört nur die Story, die Charaktere gehören J.K.R.

Hi, Tut mir echt Leid, dass das hier so lange gedauert hat! Ich hatte zeitweise eine Schreibblockade was diese ff angeht, lag wohl an den wenigen reviews…

Ich möchte dieses Chapter allen widmen, die mir je ein review zu dieser ff geschrieben haben, v.a. aber S. für die vielen lobenden und kritischen reviews zu jedem einzelnen Chapter! Danke!

**James**

Die Sonne ging langsam über dem kleinen Dorf namens Godrick's Hollow auf. Es war ein ruhiger Herbsttag und alles ging seinen gewohnten Gang; so gewohnt wie es sein konnte, wenn ständig Leute in komischen Umhängen aus dem Haus der Potters herauskamen, die niemand hineingehen gesehen hatte. Aber sie hatten sich alle daran gewöhnt, sie mochten die Potters, die so normal – bis auf ihren Bekanntenkreis – waren wie sie selbst und zugleich immer freundlich und hilfsbereit.

Während die Muggelkinder des Dorfes in Grüppchen zur Schule taperten, wachte Ginny Potter gerade mit einem Bärenhunger in ihrem großen Himmelbett auf.

„Harry!", rief sie.

„Harry, ich hab Hunger!"

Ihr Mann, der unten in der Küche stand und schon mit so etwas gerechnet hatte, belud ein Tablett mit Frühstück und machte sich daran durch die Haufen von Luftballons und Geschenken hindurch zur Treppe nach oben zu waten.

„Erklär mir noch mal, wofür solche Babyparties gut sein sollen!", grummelte er entnervt, als er Ginny erreichte. Doch die grinste ihn nur verschmitz an und begann zu essen.

„Babyparties sind dafür da, der Mutter seine Segenswünsche und Geschenke zu überbringen", erklang eine Stimme von der Tür aus, „und ich denke, Ginny hat gestern ganz gut abgeräumt! Jetzt braucht ihr die Muggelsachen für euer Kind nicht mehr selbst kaufen!"

„Hermine!", schrie Ginny begeistert auf, „schön, dass du hier bist!" Hermine hatte der Babyparty nicht lange beiwohnen können, da ihr Sohn Fieber gehabt hatte und Ron damit vollständig überfordert gewesen war.

„Ich freu mich auch! Jeremy geht's besser und ich wollte dich unbedingt sehen. Wie geht es dir?", fügte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Ginnys runden Bauch noch hinzu.

„Oh, wunderbar, der Arzt meint zwar, dass es jeden Augenblick losgehen kann, aber ich spüre davon überhaupt nichts! Ich hab das Gefühl, ich werde nie wieder schlank sein…"

„Ach, was, das wird schon! Glaub mir, das Gefühl hat jede Schwangere im letzten Monat!", versuchte die ältere Hexe sie zu beruhigen. Ginny lächelte dankbar, schob sich ein Schokocroissant in den Mund und bot Hermine auch eins an. Als die freudig annahm und die beiden begannen über Schwangerschaften zu reden, hatte Harry das Gefühl, er würde hier nur stören.

„Ist Ron unten?", fragte er deshalb und ging ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, die er wahrscheinlich so wie so nicht bekommen hätte, um seinen Schwager zu suchen.

Der erwartete Harry auch schon im Wohnzimmer, wo sie es sich dann gemütlich machten, mit Rons kleinem Sohn spielten und über Quidditsch fachsimpelten.

Nach einer Weile hörten sie Hermine die Treppe hinunter kommen und das Wohnzimmer betreten.

„Harry, habt ihr irgendwo Marmelade und Erdnussbutter?", fragte sie.

„Ja, im Kühlschrank", antwortete er ohne Zögern und ohne Unerbrechung des Spielens mit seinem Neffen, „warum? Hat Ginny immer noch Hunger?"

„Ähm… Nein, das ist für mich." Und damit war sie verschwunden.

„Okay, dann guten Appe…", doch plötzlich stockte er und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu seinem besten Kumpel rüber, dann runzelte er die Stirn.

„Hat sie gerade gesagt…?"

„Oh, Mann, ich glaube schon…", in Rons Stimme schwang Panik mit, „Hermine!", rief er noch, doch er wurde von dem gleichen panischen „Hermine!" von Ginny übertönt.

Harry hatte das Gefühl ihm würde das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er sprang auf und war noch vor Hermine, die eigentlich einen Vorsprung gehabt hatte, bei seiner Frau.

„Ginny, Schatz, was ist los?"

Ginny sah ihn ängstlich an, „Ich glaube, es geht los…"

In diesem Moment brachen tausend Gefühle gleichseitig über den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer ein, Vorfreude, Angst, Panik, Hilflosigkeit…

„Okay, dann… dann…", er hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun sollte. Glücklicherweise war jedoch Hermine zur Stelle: „Du bringst Ginny jetzt ins Mungos und Ron und ich kommen mit dem Koffer hinterher! Ihr habt doch einen Koffer gepackt, oder?"

„Ähm, nein…"

„Gut, dann pack ich so ein paar Sachen zusammen und ihr appariert schon mal los!"

Harry sah sie dankbar an, nahm seine Frau auf den Arm und war mit einem lauten 'Plopp' verschwunden.

ooOoo

Als Hermine mit ihrem Sohn – Ron hatte sie zu seiner Mutter geschickt, um ihr Bescheid zu geben, dass sie wieder Großmutter werden würde - im Zaubererkrankenhaus ankam, war dort die Hölle los. Harry Potters erstes Kind sollte geboren werden und die Emfangshexe war darüber so aufgeregt, dass sie Hermine gar keine Auskunft geben konnte.

„Hören Sie zu, mein Neffe wird geboren, meine Schwägerin braucht mich jetzt! Kommen Sie in die Hufe!", schnitt sie der Hexe ärgerlich das Wort ab, die immer noch ganz entzückt vor sich hin brabbelte, „mein Schwager _ist _Harry Potter, also sagen sie mir jetzt, wo ich die beiden finden kann!"

Da erklärte ihr die völlig verdatterte Empfangshexe plötzlich, wo sie hin musste.

Wenige Zeit später fand sie Harry, der vor einer verschlossenen Tür herumtigerte.

„Was machst du hier draußen? Warum bist du nicht bei ihr?", fragte Hermine ihn verwirrt.

„Ich trau mich nicht!", antwortete er ihr kleinlaut, „Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dass sie meinetwegen so leiden muss!"

„Oh, Harry, das macht sie doch gern", bei seinem zweifelnden Blick setzte sie noch „zumindest braucht sie dich jetzt da drinnen!" hinzu.

„Also gut, aber wenn sie mich mit ihrem Federwichtfluch angreift, übernimmst du die Verantwortung!", damit ging er durch die Tür und war aus Hermines Blickfeld verschwunden. Sie konnte jetzt nichts tun außer zu warten. Und das tat sie. Sie wartete und wartete…

‚Wo bleiben nur die anderen?' Nach über einer Stunde ging sie zurück in die Empfangshalle, wo sie auch prompt einen Haufen rothaariger Weasleys erblickte.

„Ron, Molly, hier rüber!"

Molly Weasley drückte ihre Schwiegertochter fest an sich, „wo sind sie?"

„Ja, genau, diese komische Hexe wollte uns nicht sagen, wo wir sie finden können, sie hat was von einer Reporterin gefaselt…", begann Fred.

„die ihr erzählt habe, sie wäre Harrys Schwägerin", erzählte George weiter.

„und da wäre sie so überrumpelt gewesen, dass sie sie durchgelassen hätte"

„und das werde ihr nicht noch einmal passieren, sagte sie"

„sei werde Harry Potter und seine Familie vor Reportern schützen"

„als sie das sagte, hatte sie fast so große Augen wie Dobby!"

„Aber, sag mal, Hermine"

„das warst nicht zufällig du, oder?", endete George fragend.

Hermine hatte nicht aufgehört zu laufen, als die Zwillinge gesprochen hatten, und jetzt, da sie am Ziel angekommen waren, drehte sie sich um und meinte: „Natürlich war ich das!"

Fred und George grinsten. „Wussten wir's doch! Das hat sich einfach zu sehr nach dir angehört! ‚in die Hufe kommen'…"

„Ach, seid doch leise, Jungs!", meinte ihre Mutter und zu Hermine gewandt fragte sie, „weißt du, wie es ihr geht?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Harry ist vor ca. einer Stunde hinein gegangen und seitdem hab ich nichts mehr von ihnen gehört…"

„Es geht ihnen bestimmt gut, Mum!", versuchte Ron ihr gut zu zureden.

Durch das viele Warten wurde sie aber nur noch hektischer. Irgendwann beschloss Hermine sie anzulenken, indem die beiden in die Krankenhauscafeteria gingen und etwas zu essen für alle besorgten.

ooOoo

„Sag mal, Mine, muss ich mir irgendwie Sorgen machen? Du isst, als seiest du schwanger…"

Das war seit ihrer Erdnuss-Marmeladen-Frage in seinem Kopf herumgeschwirrt und er musste es einfach wissen. Hermine, die gerade in einen weiteren Schokofrosch beißen wollte, erstarrte abrupt in der Bewegung. Ungläubigkeit weitete ihre Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht… könnte sein… Meinst du?"

Ron grinste schief: „Ich würde meinen, es ist die einzige Erklärung, was?!"

Im Kopf überschlug Hermine schnell die letzen Wochen – es war ganze elf Wochen her!

„Ron, ich glaube, du hast Recht!", erwiderte sie, unsicher ob seiner Reaktion. Doch sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem strahlenden Lächeln. Er sprang auf, fasste Hermine um die Taille und wirbelte sie herum.

„Juhu, ich werde wieder Vater!" Ehe der Rest der Familie das realisiert hatte, ertönte eine weitere Stimme von der bis eben verschlossenen Tür.

„Und ich bin jetzt Vater geworden!"

Niemand wusste, wem er zuerst gratulieren sollte, sie drückten sich alle einfach munter drauflos. Doch sie wollten auch alle den neusten Familienzuwachs sehen und so strömte die ganze Familie Weasley samt Schwiegerkinder und Enkeln in das Einzelzimmer, das Ginny in der Zwischenzeit bezogen hatte.

Sie saß stolz und ein wenig müde in ihrem Bett und hielt ein kleines Bündel im Arm.

„Leute, darf ich vorstellen: James Arthur Potter!" Sie lächelte Harry glücklich an und reichte ihm seinen Sohn.

„Willkommen in der Familie, Neffe!", flöteten Fred und George über Harrys Schultern hinweg ihrem neuen Neffen zu, „wann immer du etwas brauchst, um deine El-", bei dem Blick, den Ginny ihnen zuwarf, änderten sie ihren Satz schnell, „um deine Lehrer zu ärgern, komm zu uns!"

Daraufhin lachten alle – auch Hermine konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

ooOoo

Die Sonne ging langsam über dem kleinen Muggeldorf namens Godrick's Hollow auf. Es versprach ein sonniger Herbsttag zu werden, einer der letzten vor dem nahenden Winter.

Es war der Tag, an dem ein neues Mitglied in die Gemeinschaft des Dorfes kam; die Potters hatten einen Sohn bekommen und die ganze Straße freute sich darauf ihn zu sehen.

Niemand hatte sie weggehen und wieder kommen sehen, doch plötzlich traten sie mit ihrem kleinen Kind aus dem Haus in ihren Garten. Es war ein schöner, friedlicher Tag und niemand hatte genug Neugierde, um sich darum zu kümmern. Sie bestaunten lieber diesen kleinen Fratz, der mit seinem Büschel schwarzer Haare jetzt schon wie sein Vater aussehe, wie manche sagten; andere, die James Potter gekannt hatten, würden in ein paar Jahren sagen, er sehe mit seinem Büschel schwarzer Haare und seinen Braunen Augen wie sein Großvater aus.

:-)

So und jetzt reviewt fleißig, es dauert auch nicht lange und ich würde mich riesig freuen!


End file.
